


A Bed for Three

by kagstsukki (SkylarkOfTheMoon)



Series: A Bed for Three [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, we need more fluffy kinkunikage in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/kagstsukki
Summary: It ends with them tangled up in each other with Kunimi in the middle, most of the pillows on the floor, Kindaichi being choked by one of the blankets and Kageyama clutching at his milk plushie. Kunimi grabs the sole pillow that survived and whacks Kindaichi on the head with it.





	

Their biggest problem when they moved in their apartment was choosing a bed to fit the three of them. A single was out of the question, a twin couldn't fit all three of them, a Queen would have worked but Kindaichi had the tendency to move around in his sleep. In the end, they settled for a King-sized bed large enough to fit three grown boys. Their next problem was finding a way to carry their bed through the tiny doorway of their apartment. A few phone calls later and they got Iwaizumi and Daichi to help them carry it through the doorway of their apartment.

 

It takes them the whole day to move their stuff in, even with the help of their teammates. By the time nighttime rolled around and the last of their teammates had left, Kageyama is ready to drop to sleep. After washing up and putting on his pajamas, he makes his way to their bedroom.

 

He pauses at the doorway.

 

Their bedroom is arguably the largest room in the entire apartment. On one side is a large wardrobe and a set of drawers which contained all their clothes and on the other side is a desk which already holds Kunimi's charging laptop. A large window that overlooks their street is on one wall and on the other are framed photographs chronicling their times since middle school.

 

In the middle of it all, is their bed.

 

Kunimi likes having a mountain of pillows to sleep on. It ranges from simple white ones, to ones with bright patterns, some with tassels and some with fuzzy covers. On the other hand, Kindaichi likes layers and layers of blankets and has laid down blankets in varying patterns and colors on their bed. Kageyama just likes that they can finally fit together on one bed.

 

Looking at the colorful, mismatched bed made Kageyama feel warm for some reason. Sometimes he didn't quite believed that they've made it this far, that after all they went through they can finally have _this_. He doesn't know what _this_ is supposed to be. He has always known Kindaichi and Kunimi had something special in middle school. What he didn't know was that he'd be part of it.

 

Kunimi appears next to him, dressed in his pajamas. He looks at Kageyama who is looking at the bed with an analyzing look on his face. "It's called a bed. You sleep on it."

 

Kageyama frowns. "I know. It's just..."

 

He doesn't know _how it works_. Despite being boyfriends for almost two years, they haven't slept together before. All their old beds in their houses were too small. Sometimes two of them would take the bed and one would sleep on the floor and most of the time it would be all three of them sleeping on the floor.

 

The thought of finally being able to sleep in the same bed with both of his boyfriends is enough to make Kageyama nervous and excited at the same time.

 

Kageyama turns to Kunimi, confused. "How do we--"

 

"Okay, time for bed," Kindaichi says, bursting in the room. His hair is wet and flat on his face from the shower. He grabs Kageyama and Kunimi by their sleeves and drags them towards the bed. The pillows scatter as they clamber on the bed, trying to adjust to the new territory. Between the three of them, Kunimi's dozens of pillow, Kindaichi's fuzzy blankets and the milk plushie Kindaichi won for Kageyama a few months back, it's utter chaos.

 

It ends with them tangled up in each other with Kunimi in the middle, most of the pillows on the floor, Kindaichi being choked by one of the blankets and Kageyama clutching at his milk plushie.

 

Kunimi grabs the sole pillow that survived and whacks Kindaichi on the head with it.

 

"Ow! What was that for?!"

 

"Nothing. You were just annoying."

 

"Not a good reason to hit someone."

 

"Like I need a reason to hit you." Kunimi whacks him again straight on the face. Kindaichi pulls the blanket off his neck and whips it across Kunimi.

 

He gives a tiny smile. "Who brings a blanket to a pillow fight?"

 

"You made the other pillows fall!"

 

"Nuh-uh. You did that."

 

Kageyama watches them bicker with a fond smile on his face and his milk plushie on his chest. He's...happy to be honest. He has volleyball, good friends and the two people he loves most is pelting each other with pillows from the floor. What more can he ask for?

 _Sleep_ , his mind supplies just as a yawn escapes his mouth. They've been up since six in the morning, driving from Sendai to Tokyo, dragging their stuff up the stairs and setting up their home. That, plus the emotional exhaustion at realizing that this is real, that they finally have this after all these years, is enought to make him close his eyes and drift off for a while.

 

"Tobio?"

 

He wakes up when he feels a hand in his hair. Kunimi is sitting in front of him. In the background, Kindaichi is picking up the pillows from the floor and setting them back on the bed. Kageyama starts to climb out of bed to help him but Kunimi places a hand on his shoulder.

 

"You should go to sleep."

 

"All of us should go to sleep," Kindaichi says as he walks to the windows and closes them. He climbs into bed and settles himself next to Kageyama who is already half-asleep. Kindaichi pulls him closer, an arm curled protectively around him as Kunimi pulls up a blanket over the three of them. A content sigh escapes Kageyama's lips and soon enough he falls asleep with a tiny smile on his face.

 

Kindaichi and Kunimi take a moment to look at him and the peaceful expression on his face.

 

"I really, really love him," Kunimi confesses, laying his head on Kageyama's chest.

 

"I know. Me too." Kindaich runs a hand through his hair. "I love both of you."

 

Kageyama hums in his sleep as if he's giving his own declaration of love.

 

They fall asleep like this: Kindaichi with his arm around them, Kageyama in the middle with his milk plushie loosely held in his arms and Kunimi with his head pillowed on Kageyama's chest.

 

It couldn't be any more perfect.


End file.
